Two Of A Kind
by PSBlasius
Summary: Siamese Potter twins! Extreme rarity in the magical world. They've got love, got hate, and got first hand, harsh lessons from life itself while they lived on the streets. It took only a single letter to change their lives. Indep!Kickass!Super!Twins Incest


**Two Of A Kind**_**  
**_«_ by PSB _»

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and plot parts you recognize from JK's Harry Potter series. I only write this for my own entertainment and do not expect profit from it.

Details of this story  
**Rating**: M (just to be sure. There'll be strong language, violence and some mild smut)  
**Genre**: Family – Friendship – Romance (connected and in this order) Humor, Action, Supernatural, Suspense  
**Ships**: Harry/OC (main) Tonks/Charlie (side) and some more on the sidelines.  
**Warnings**: Mild Smut, INCEST!, Strong Language, Violence  
**Extended summary**: A wild and careless night. A conception. A scandal at Hogwarts. And nine months later, the Potter twins cometh. Siamese non the less, which is an extremely rare thing in the magical world. They got separated alright, but they maintain a special bond, which make them stronger together, but weak if separated. The four Potters live three happy years, until the faithful night of October 31, 1981, when the Dark Lord gets defeated by a mere child, Neville Longbottom. The boy, who lived. The frantic, panicking and murderous Death Eaters alas want revenge and believe to find it in killing off the members of the Phoenixes. James and Lily Potter are found dead in their family home. The twins missing. In fact, they got placed at the Dursleys somehow. But after four years of abuse, the pair run away. They live on the streets, the urban wilderness. A harsh life, but they manage, due to their uber-powers they discover and use unabashedly. They steal, rob, fight and lie for survival. Learning life lessons the hard way and taking care of each other for another four years the pair receive a certain letter from a certain school, that changes their lives forever. But they face the menacing unknown, for they do it bold and play it together. Like two of a kind.

Twin story. Indep!Twins Kickass!Twins Slightly-Super!Twins

A/N: Got your interest? Do carry on! But heed my warning: this chapter contains quite strong child abuse!

* * *

Chapter One:  
**Genesis**

**«Birth report No. 098-1977»**

Obstetrician: Jason Urqham

Date of birth: July 31th 1977. - at 10.27 pm

_**Harry James Potter**_  
Sex: male  
Weight: 5.65 lb  
Height: 12.1"  
Eye col.: deep green, emerald

_**Kathlyn Lilian Potter**__  
_Sex: female  
Weight: 5.58 lb  
Height: 12.09"  
Eye col.: light amber, faint green hue

Father -  
Name: James Henry Potter  
Age: 17  
Occupation: student  
Residence: Undisclosed

Mother -  
Name: Lily Ruth Evans  
Age: 17  
Occupation: student  
Residence: 43. Florence lane, Little Whinging, Surrey, England

» Medical entry #01: Twins, Siamese - conjoint at legs and hip (Note: separation solvable, no vital organ affected) The first Siamese pair since 1445 and the very first case of a pair of opposite gender. Possible magical fusion of dizygotic, fraternal twins, though this theory is unproved.

Both infants are healthy, normal pulse with strong heart-echoes, clear respiration, normal temperature. The conjoint can be severed without any complications, the operation is due tomorrow at 10.30 am. Magical tests were requested by the parents. Both cores' intensity and reaction are above normal, unusually high. Can be accounted as a side-effect of being Siamese, though this is only theoretical, as the last Siamese twins were born in the middle of the 15th century. Abnormal magical saturation in the cells, possible affect of core-leaking. Possible metamorphic abilities due to that, or some innate self-transfiguration skills. Mind opened and intact, in both child's case. In fact, both half of one mind. We experiemented with reflexive reactions and they are simultaneous in both of them if stimulated only one of them. If one stats to cry, the other starts as well. If only one of them is being fed, that one still cries for more, though having just suckled. They need a certain physical closeness to sleep properly. These are marks of a possible bonding, though unheard of at birth between twins and of this magnitude. Certainly a medical miracle. This file is to be archived here in the St. Mungo's in two copies. Another copy for the Ministry Archive and one for the Department of Mysteries for medical research. - _Jason Urqham_ M.H.

» Medical entry #02: We had to put them in a temporary comatose state, with their mental capacities at the minimum, because the moment the dissector touched the conjoined flesh, they generated a remarkably powerful shockwave that pushed all healer away from them. This strong reflexive reaction at such a young age is unheard of. These two will be very powerful, when they grow up. - _Jason Urqham _M.H.

* * *

» » » » » » »_  
Halloween of 1981.  
Hill road 7, Godric's Hollow  
_« « « « « « «

It was the day of the grand spectacle. The audience sit on the squashy armchairs impatiently, waiting for the show to begin. Low murmurs could be heard from the auditorium as they discussed most like what was going to happen. And then, suddenly, the lights faded and the curtain flew to the sides.

The scene was an flowery garden with a tall tower. On the top of the tower was a single window. In the window a fair princess leaned on the sill. She was young, very young, in a beautiful blue dress, and her long black hair swooned in the nonexistent wind. She was peering down over the edge right to the base of the tower at a kneeling figure. The kneeling figure was a noble prince, in a white tunic and blue pants . He was also young and his long bangs half covered his face. He was looking up at the princess in the window, one hand above his heart, one reaching for her. He spoke.

"Oh, my fair lady. I hath cometh as I promised to set thou free from thee prison. Thee beauty ought not to be locked away in darkness. I shall free thou, my love! Fear not!" said the prince loftily.

"Thou hath given thee oath, noble lord, and so thou kept it! But thou be warned! The guardian of my tower approaches. Thou must defeat the monstrosity, or else I shall be forsaken here for all eternity!" said the fair princess.

"So mote it be!" said the prince decisively and rose to his feet, brandishing his sword. "Come forth, foul beast! Show your face, I command you! Come and face your destiny!" the lord shouted.

And out of the shadows of the tower a huge, black hound emerged and stalked the prince, snarling menacingly.

"Oh, be cautious, my lord!" wailed the princess.

"I ain't fear death! But you, beast, should!" shouted the lord and lifted his sword for a mighty blow.

The beast dodged and pounced on the prince. They fall to the ground and wrestled.

"Hold on, my lord! I will help you!" said the princess and jumped out of the tower. Miraculously, she landed on her feet and instantly, she picked up the prince's discarded sword and started hitting the black hound with it, who whined and barked.

"Kayleeee!!" shouted the lord in irritation. "You should have stayed at the tower! I have to kill Padfoot!"

"I want to fight too!" shot back the angry princess Kaylee.

The audience of two people, James and Lily Potter were laughing their head off at this point. And the black dog transformed into a tall black haired man, who massaged his aching body from Kaylee's beating.

"That was awesome, children!" exclaimed James between fits of laughter. "A very dramatic twist at the end! Bravo!"

"You two were fantastic, dears! You truly are amazing! How long did you prepared for this?"

"A week and a half..." mumbled Harry ashamed, but a little proud by his parents praise.

"Brilliant!" clapped James, grinning like a madman.

"And me? What about me? I had a very important role too!" chimed in Sirius indignantly. The kids started to giggle, as well as Lily. James got up and patted Sirius on the back.

"You gave your usual proficiency, mate," James assured him.

"Naturally," Sirius smiled proudly. But then glanced at the clock and paled. "Blo..."

"DON'T! The kids! Watch your tongue, Sirius!" Lily cut him off.

"I'm late from my date, Lils! I gotta go!" he said panicking. "Good show, guys!" he said to the children. "Thanks for the dinner, love!" he said to Lily. "See you around, Prongs!" he said to James finally and rushed to the fireplace. And before anyone could say a word, he flooed away.

"Aww... we wanna continue!!" whined little Harry. His sister nodded vigorously.

"That was it for tonight. It's quite late. Time for bed!" said James.

"But, Daaaaad!" they cried together. Tugging at their father's trousers.

"No buts! Curfew!" James insisted.

Lily watched them slowly nearing the staircase and marveled at the blessing that were the twins. One would not believe that they are only three years old, yet, they rehearsed an Old English play in ten days. And they talked and thought and acted like double their age. If not more. They were gifts. Truly gifts from whatever Higher Power of Deity was responsible for them. Wonder children.

She smiled and shook her head. Standing up to tidy up the living room, she noticed something.

"Oh, the loony buster! One day, he'll lose his head..." she muttered. "James! Sirius left his wand here!"

"Congrats... Put it on coffee table, I'll send it back to him!" he called back.

But then...

There was a deafening bang, and the front door imploded, leaving a gaping hole and four people clad in black standing before it. Lily glanced up from where she has fallen from the explosion. And shrieked at what she saw.

"There'll be no need to send that wand back. We will make a wonderful use of it!" said a cold, smooth voice lacking any emotion.

"JAMES! GET THE KIDS AWAY! THEY'RE HERE!" Lily shouted, while jumping up and drawing her wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" another high pitched feminine voice screamed and Lily's wand was torn from her grip. "Aren't you going to invite us in, dear Lily?" the woman asked in a sing-song manner.

"_Accio Sirius Black's wand!_" declared a low voice of a male from the group of Death Eaters. "Let's get over with this!"

"_Reducto!_"bellowed James as he leaped over the sofa and into the hall to face the assailants. Then he just flicked his wand rapidly, casting three stunning hex soundlessly. One hit the mark, two were dodged and James had to erect a strong shield and had to jump away from the returned fire of variously colored curses. Most likely from the darker types. "_Accio Lily's wand!_" said James, trying to get his wife's weapon back.

But the momentary aversion of his focus let the attackers to be in advance. He got hit by a powerful blasting hex that threw him against the wall and dislocated his shoulder. James fell on the ground in a pile, howling in pain. His wand flew out of his hands somewhere. Lily jumped out and rushed for her husband, avoiding curses along the way. She found his wand a few feet from him, so she picked it up and put her head out of the cover to shot a few curses back. "_Defodio! Expulso! Reducto!_" she intoned quickly. It was effective for a short time, but she couldn't do anything else. If she ceased the fire to tend James they'll attack. Thinking quick, she pointed James' wand at the coat rack. "_Animatus! Oppungo!__" _As a result the hanger came to life and charged the Death Eaters with its 'antlers'. "_Avis! Oppungo!_" she said next and a flock of crows materialized in mid air and flew to attack the group right away.

This distraction was enough for her to turn to James and check him.

"Jamie, are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm alright, Lils! Just my shoulder. Watch out for them!"

"The kids?"

"I sent them up..." he answered uninsured.

"What? Just like that? They'll come back down! James!" Lily looked frantic.

"You were in trouble and they were safe. I made a decision. They'll be fine, they are bright and creative."

"That's what I'm afraid of..."

By now the three remaining Death Eaters got rid of the animated and conjured puppets and lost their patient.

"_Vedrex Baxo!_" bellowed the first cold and smooth voice. The curse hit the sofa, behind which Lily and James were hiding and tore it into tiny splinters. Then six rapid disarming hex followed and the elder Potters were thrown against the wall, armless, hopeless and bounded in ropes.

"At last, peace and quiet. I believe it is a more civilized way of settling our problems, don't you agree, James?" drawled the apparent leader in his cold, smooth voice.

"Invading the house of the other party and attacking, then bounding them is not the first thing I'd call civil, Lucius!" hissed back James through gritted teeth. "What do you want?"

"We want to know, what happened to our Lord!" shouted the impatient one in his low tone.

"Calm down, Rodolphus! But, indeed, we would like to know, where does the Dark Lord disappeared?" asked Lucius in a quite civil tone.

But the Potters barely heard. They were too shocked by the first part. _Something happened to Voldemort?_

"What? What did you say?" breathed James.

Lucius grimaced and nodded to the woman. "Bella, please..."

"_Crucio!_" she intoned in a insanely sweet voice. Black eyes gleaming with twisted glee as James groaned through gritted teeth.

"Stop! Please stop!" pleaded Lily watching her love suffering from extreme pain. She didn't knew, neither the three dark wizard, that from the shadows of the hall, two small child also watched as their father convulsed in agony.

After half a minute Lucius stopped Bellatrix. "Now that you have most likely regained your hearing, I ask again. Where is the Dark Lord?"

"How should I know? As you noticed I didn't even knew he ran away..."

"YOU BLEEDIN' FILTH! HOW DARE YOU!" uttered Bellatrix in an inhuman yell. "_Crucio!_"

This time James screamed.

"What do you mean by where he is? What happened?" asked Lily quickly trying to spare James from any further pain.

"So you truly have not heard it yet... Something happened in the Longbottom residency, to where our Lord went. The house is now in ruins and the Dark Lord disappeared," informed Lucius.

"Frank...Alice..." paled Lily.

"Oh, I do know what happened to **them**... They're dead. Murdered by our Master. The child simply evaporated by the measure of power our Lord obliterated him with!" bragged Rodolphus.

Lily broken down to sobs. While Bella broke the curse finally. James was limp, but still breathing.

"Only one question is on topic tonight. You already heard it. The correct answer is the only thing that can save you from death," Lucius decided and waited looking at them coolly.

Hearing this the twins snapped and grabbing their wooden swords and charged between their parents and their captors.

Harry and Kaylee stood side-by-side before the tall Death Eaters and glared at them as menacingly as three year old children were capable of.

The three stared at the defiant kids, then looked at each other and cracked up. They laughed so hard that they didn't noticed the slight simmering of the air around the twins.

They used the distraction and jumped to attack, completely oblivious of the accidental transfiguration, which changed the material of the swords from wooden to something silvery and very, very sharp. Harry jabbed the sword straight into Lucius' right thigh. Kaylee, simultaneously slashed the now deadly weapon before Rodolphus' neck, which tore up and sprayed a good amount of blood out. Bella recovered in a blink and stunned the two underestimated child.

When they regained consciousness, they were bound by ropes as they parents. In fact, they were facing their parents. James' head was hanging down and Lily looked at them through tear stained eyes, sobbing hard.

A sweet voiced sounded from behind. Yes, sweet as honey mixed with arsenic.

"Lookie-lookie, my dears! Mummy and Daddy are here. It's time for goodbyes, little sweethearts. Mummy and Daddy will go to a long sleep now..." Bella babbled.

"Please, leave the children out of this! Please! We'll do anything, just let the kids go!" Lily begged desperately.

"They will watch as the life leave your worthless carcass, mudblood!" Bella spat back with malice.

"No...please, no..."

"Mum?" Kaylee asked calmly, looking at her mother.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Angel...do not fear..." Lily stammered.

"Every thingy is gonna be okay... Oh, blast you, you fuckin' whore! Can't you come up with something more original?"

"Enough, Bella!" Lucius chimed in. "They don't knew a thing. They are useless. Let finish this and get out of here, before your cousin come back for his wand!"

Bella turned back to the Potter family and smiled wickedly.

"I'll kill you off. But only you, Master and Mistress. I'll take the children with me and will play with them in my chambers... Oh, it will be fun!"

"Don't you dare touch my children!" James growled, lifting his head.

"Aw, Jamesy! It's so fucking lame, don't you think? Bounded, wandless and still threatening? Pathetic! Because of your idiocy, you'll watch the demise of your wife..."

"Lily! NO!"

"I love you, Jamie..."

"_Avada Kedavra!_" screeched Bellatrix the lethal curse, using Sirius' wand. Lily fell limp against her restraints. Dead.

"Noooo...no, no, no!" James wailed in misery. With teary eyes, he turned to his children. "I love you more than life, kids. Remember this. And we'll meet again in the afterlife..."

"How sweet, Daddy... I love you too!" drawled Bella, then leaned in and kissed James fully on the lips, despite his protests. "Goodnight, Daddy!"

James glanced the last time at his children, before his wife.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry and Kaylee watched in silent, passive shock as their parents were murdered. They realized the happenings, but their mind wanted to shut off. To forget all of this. But something didn't allow it yet. It was a stronger urge that overlapped the desire for forgetting. It was survival instinct.

"And now, my dears, let's go and play at my Wonderland!" smiled Bella and turned to the twins.

They clasped their hands together and one thought entered both of their minds. _NO! We have to escape! Now!_

And that was, what happened.

Harry and Kaylee vanished from Godric's Hollow, right from their bounds.

To reappear at a place that came to their mind. Where they were a few weeks ago in visit. Privet Drive 4.

Only then, when they recognized their surroundings, have their mind locked off the memory of the events. Only then, have their consciousness buried the painful memories.

Only then, have they passed out in each other's embrace...

...on the doorstep of their only remaining relatives.

* * *

» » » » » » »_  
Fall of 1984.  
Number 4. Privet Drive  
_« « « « « « «

A little boy awoke with a start from a hellish nightmare. He was certain it was hell, his Uncle once explained him that hell was "the place where you freaks will suffer and rot!" He imagined hell quite similar to this nightmare he had from time to time. Engulfed in green flames, evil, satanic laugh echoes in your ears. He shuddered as he remembered the screams of a woman. The small movement caused the small being next to him to stir. The most wonderful thing in the whole universe, his companion of fate, his anchor, his other half, his sister. She came around instantly and cuddled closer to him, her back against his little chest. He fastened his arms around her reflexively.

"Nightmare?" she asked in her sweet whisper. A sound that already soothed him.

"Yes," he whispered back into her ear.

She felt his distress and fright, so she fidgeted and wiggled until she turned around, facing him. She felt for his face in the pitch black and touched his neck and cheek lightly.

He sighed sadly, but also overjoyed to have her with him. It was awfully selfish, he knew, for nobody should be here in this place with these horrid people. He wished she was someplace better, with people who cared about her, who loved her. Not that he did not cared about her, no. He cared about her more than anything. He loved her more than life itself. He loved her so much, that he was willing to let her go if she could live in a better place. She was everything and more to him. The one and only thing he actually had. In a sort of way. But that way wasn't possessive, because she had him all the same too. Maybe this was why she said the same to him, and got very upset at the very thought of leaving him.

"Same?" was her question.

"Yes."

"Are you okay now?" she asked softly, her breath caressing his face.

"Yeah, I will be," he assured her, sensing her concern for him. He had no idea how could possibly cope without her. Probably he could not have. This was why her declaration of her staying with him forever warmed his heart. On the other hand, he also had absolutely no idea, why their Aunt and Uncle despised and hated them so much. "Can you do this a little longer, please?"

"Of course," she said and he heard her voice smiling. "Try to go back to sleep, it's soon time to get up." He always wondered how did she know it was time to start the day. As she explained, it was something with the intensity of the faint light-track around the door of their "room". Soon it was dawn and time to make food for their relatives. As soon as they were tall enough to reach up to the stove and the kitchen table with the help with a chair, they had to make the food. Yes, she was right, he slowly drifted back to the dreamland of Morpheus by the soft caress of his sister. She stayed awake all night.

"Get up! Get up already and make the breakfast!" came the familiar harsh screech of their Aunt. The voice that usually woke them up. The door opened wide and the sudden brightness blinded them. She was dragged out of their mattress by her arm. "Out, Boy!" his Aunt snapped and grabbed his arm also, shoving him out of the cupboard. But as he was released, his bad left leg gave out under his not-that-much wight and he fell.

He winced and grimaced and almost yelped in the sudden pain as he hit his wrong and damaged leg. Tearing up in the eye he fought down the need and urge to cry out. His sister was at his side instantly.

"Get up and stop whining!" his Aunt sneered at him. "Your Uncle will be hungry soon and he'll be angry if the breakfast is late, because of this rebellious act!"

"He's not feigning it! His leg do hurt!" his sister cried in desperation. And regretted it a moment later. Their Aunt reddened at hearing her talking back and backhanded her hard.

"Do not talk back to me, Girl!" she said in a harsh tone, that sting almost as much as the slap.

The Boy felt his anger raising. It was okay if they hit him, he could endure that, he got used to that. But nobody. No. One. Should lay hand on his sister!

He could swear he heard a low thundering noise. And the next thing that happened was his Aunt paling and suddenly blood started to flow from her nose. As if she'd been hit.

"Oh, Christ!" she whispered as she raised a hand to her nose and saw the blood on it. "Get your lazy buttocks into the kitchen and you better be ready when I came back or you won't have food for two days!" she said with venom dripping from her words. Very apt tone as blood did dripped from her nose. She turned abruptly and stormed into the downstairs bathroom.

"Oh, Bo! I'm sorry!" his sister whispered. She called him Bo, an affectionate nickname after his real name, Boy. They used it, because the original reminded them of their relatives all too much. Tears were gathering in her eyes, but she did not cry. She knew crying only made things worse.

"No, Gil, it was my fault. I forgot my leg for a moment and when she let me go, I stood on it. I caused this," he relented sadly. He called her Gil, as the pet of her full name, Girl.

She knew how much pain he was in, she did not had to ask. And he knew how much the slap hurt her, it was needless to ask. She put her tiny arm under his and they stood slowly, hugging each other tightly at the end. As they parted he saw the bruise that started on her cheek and the anger swelled up again.

"Bo, no! Please!" she said at the moment she felt his anger raise.

"You felt it too? That odd feeling, when her nose started to bleed?" he asked as he paused, anger forgotten. He only realized now that her nose bled exactly after that weird sensation. Was it coincidence?

"Yeah. Don't you think..." she trailed off.

"I don't wanna think. I will only cause trouble. If she or Uncle figure it out..." he trailed also at the thought of what kind of punishment they'd get in that case.

"Come on! Hurry! We have to be ready!" she said as she helped him stagger into the kitchen.

«-o-»

"BOY! GIRL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR AUNT?" Uncle Vernon bellowed as he entered the kitchen. He grabbed them by their collars and pick them from the chairs which they were standing on washing the dirty dishes. He shoved them to the ground and glared at them, but did not wait for an answer. There wasn't really anything to say.

He hit Gil across the face so hard, she fall back to the floor. "You talked back! Do that again, and you'll regret you were born!" he yelled at her.

She looked up from the curtains of her black hair at Bo. Her nose and lip oozed blood. He tried valiantly to repress his boiling anger at the unfair punishment as he felt the numb pain in his own lips. But soon he had other problems than musing at justice.

His Uncle rounded at him and sneered evilly. "You say you leg hurt? I don't think so..."

He kicked Bo's left leg hard. This was too much for his already hurting leg, the pain reached an unbearable level and he screamed out loud unable to hold it back. He crumbled to the floor, holding his limp leg crying and trying to do it not too visibly. But his efforts, it seemed, weren't enough, he felt a kick land on his stomach. It was a bit relieving as it drew his attention from the pain in his leg momentarily.

Gil was taking deep breaths to control her emotions, she felt his pain almost as intensely as he. It was a strange connection between them, which they discovered as soon the rougher punishments started. It was a good thing now, that she was in too much pain to pay attention to her fury at the Uncle. If something like in the hall before happened... Heavens save them. He'd kill them!

His Uncle smiled snidely at the agonizing boy at his feet, a twisted satisfaction and feel of power and control over these beings flooded him. "Now, I can believe, that your leg hurts," he commented and turned to Gil. He saw that her lips were bleeding and a few blood drops were on the clean floor-tiles.

"Look, what a mess you did! Clear your filth up, wench!" he snapped at her as she drew herself smaller. He grabbed the back of her rugged dress and pushed her on her stomach onto the floor and used her body to wipe the blood off.

Finishing the 'cleaning', he showed her towards the hall. "Now, crawl back to your hole, freaks! No food for today and if I hear a sound from you, it'll be a week!" Gil started to crawl for Bo, but his Uncle stopped her. "I said OUT!" She froze and backed away slowly never taking her fearful gaze off of her brother. He was still whimpering on the floor. His Uncle followed her gaze that fell upon Bo and he sneered. He kicked him again so hard, that he slided across the kitchen right into the wide eyed Gil, also clutching her stomach from Bo's pain.

Gil saw this in slow motion. His brother being kicked like a soccer ball. He didn't yelped, cried out or whimpered. He didn't even move. And she realized in horror that she could not feel him anymore. She always felt him, like a constant vital presence, like her self-conscious. But now there was nothing. She lost him.

Then and there something snapped inside her.

The room shook, the windows rattled, the lights flickered and some of the bulbs exploded.

"What's happening? STOP IT, YOU FREAK!" Vernon bellowed, but nobody, especially Gil paid any heed.

She was looking straight at her brother, her flesh and blood, her world, her meaning of life. Now this world shattered, the meaning vanished before her eyes. She took his limp hand, squeezed it and slowly lifted her gaze up to meet his Uncles eyes. She pinned him with her stare. Her eyes were burning with an inner inferno. It was more than murdering. It was projecting the sure fact, that you have only a minute left from your existence. When she spoke, her voice was laced with raw power that came from all things material and it reverberated in the air.

"Vernon Dursley, face your sins!"

And with that, he was thrown back against the kitchen counter by an invisible string where he collapsed limp and paralyzed. Petunia shrieked, but stood rooted in place as Gil maddeningly slowly turned to her. She screamed again in the most intense fear imaginable as she looked into the eyes of the child. She screamed until her voice rasped and then hitched as the vocal chords gave up. Her hair suddenly turned white, her skin became wrinkled and her eyes got clouded in a whitish haze. She finally slumped down into her chair, shaking with dry sobs.

Gil closed her lids, a long breath escaping her lips and she collapsed on her brother.

«-o-»

Bo awoke some inordinate time later. By the cold feeling under him, he suspected he was still laying on the floor of the Dursley's kitchen. His eyes fluttered open and took in the sight in front of his face. It was his sister's face. Amber eyes hid behind soft lids, a frown frozen on her graceful features. A lock of her jet black hair that hanged across her face fluttered by her rhythmic breathing. All this was registered in one long second in Bo's mind before the actual situation was processed and the event of the near past drew in.

Bo opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He faintly felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. His body throbbed and burned in dull pain, but his concern for his sister was greater by the size of the sky-scape. He freed his arm from below his chest, ignoring the fact that he could barely feel it, besides the numbness. He forced himself up on an elbow, his lower abdomen stretching and screaming in protest to stop moving. His other hand was trapped under his sister's waist. He cleared his throat in attempt to regain his ability to speak, but only managed to splutter up mildly dried blood.

"Gil..." he crooked out. "Gil...Gil...please..." He pulled his trapped hand out gently and touched her face feather lightly. "Gil, wake up! Please...wake up!" he pleaded, but got no response. "Don't do this! Don't sleep...don't..." his voice hitched. "Don't...leave me alone... I can't live on without you! You're my other half, sis! Please wake up!" he whispered, tears swelling up in his eyes. His elbow gave out and he fell down on his side. The pain surged in him and coursed in him unregistered. Physical pain was less than nothing compared to anguish, torment of loosing his sister. He stroked her pale cheek lovingly, unconsciously comparing her to Snowhite, from the tale they saw on the telly. There, the Prince Charming has come on a white stallion and kissed her, thus bringing her back to life. He remembered the feel of her Gil, for he could feel her presence within him even without actually being near her or touching. Which was a very rare occasion, but occurred sometimes. The feeling was so strong and close before, but now, it was gone. He wanted that feeling back, he wanted to feel his sister again. By presence and by his arms as they embraced her delicate figure.

Submerging in the memory of that sensation, he pulled her face closer and he impersonated Prince Charming placing a gentle kiss on his sister's lips, his Snowhite. He didn't broke the kiss as they usually did, when they pecked each other's lips bidding Goodnight. He held it there, feeling a warm liquid-like wind sweeping through him and into Gil via the kiss. He had a thought for a second that it was his life force. And he knew he would give it all to her, if that would revive her. Of course it would be selfish again, as then, he would die and Gil would be left alone. But if he gave enough to bring her back, and he'd survive... He would do anything for that to happen!

But it was unnecessary.

He felt someone give something to him instead. It was Gil's lips returning the kiss.

Bo's eyes, that closed somewhere during the 'magical' kiss, exploded open and stared at the most beautiful thing imaginable in the while universe for him at the moment. His sister's alive and smiling face. Her ambers shone brightly and looked into his emeralds.

"GIL!!" he exclaimed. He picked up and embraced her tightly. He let his tear fall and he sobbed and hugged her for dear life, so utterly blissful for having her back. "Oh my God! Oh my God, oh my God! I thought I lost you... I thought I'd die of that thought... I'm not leaving your side! Never ever, ever, ever! Oh, Gil! I was so frightened... so lonely...so miserable and vulnerable..."

"Shhh. Calm down, Bo. I'm here and fine. Just a little tired... but I'm not going anywhere!"

Bo leaned back for a moment and kissed her again on the lips. Then on the both cheeks and chin and nose and temple and forehead. I was entirely possible that when he stopped, there wasn't a single spot on her face that wasn't kissed. But she didn't mind at all. His kisses made her feel even more connected to him and loved by him. Which was the only thing that kept her alive these past four years. So she wouldn't complain a word for his frantic attention.

"I bring you a little water..." Bo offered, knowing somehow that she needed it. She only smiled and nodded.

Bo attempted to stand, but finally his pain became apparent and he collapsed down, hissing.

"I think, I'll serve myself and make you a cold pack..." Gil decided and got up. Looking around the kitchen she saw numerous yellow tapes all around the room with the words 'Crime Scene' on them in black. She frowned and thought what this meant. And then it hit her.

What have she done with her Aunt and Uncle!

Of course they deserved it, but the 'Crime Scene' stuff indicated police involvement. And then they would find out what happened. Dudley must have told them. They found their fingerprints, like in that movie on the telly and they'll come and shut them in prison! And...

But why didn't they?

The kitchen and as she saw from here the entire hall was taped with these 'Crime Scene' cordons, so the Police evidently were here. And looked quite thoroughly around. How in Heavens didn't they find them? They were laying on the bloody floor for God's sake!

"Bo, look around," she said from the sink, where she finally poured a glass of water for herself and damped a cloth for Bo's leg.

Bo looked and his eyes widened. "Police? Here? What happened?"

"What do you remember from before you passed out?"

"I...got kicked by Uncle, I guess..."

"That right, that sodding bastard!" she murmured, while she applied the cool and damp cloth on Bo's thigh.

"Wow, Gil! Where did you pick this vocabulary?" he asked in a restrained voice, while he hissed by the sudden cold feeling.

"Uncle," she shooed it away coolly. "Anyway, I saw you got kicked and I now know you just passed out, but then, it was like you reacted before. I thought you were gone, and I totally snapped. I saw red and fell into a kinda...trans...or something, and I...donno...did...things with Uncle and Aunt... Uncle was blasted back and didn't move anymore and I got the strange hunch that he will not move anymore, like he got...paralyzed..."

"Bloody Hell!"

"Now, talk about vocabulary, bro... Anyhow, I think I glanced at Aunt and she just screamed like I have never seen anything scream like before. It was quite frightening as I look back now... Of course, then, I was beyond furious and in this...trans thingy... So, she just screamed until her throat gave out and her hair suddenly turned white!"

"Like of that cat, who got frightened by that gas horn and turned white?" Bo cut in.

"Yeah, yeah! Exactly! And her skin started to got old and wrinkled and her eyes cloudy and whitey..." Gil yarned on.

"Sweet Heavens! You really showed 'em, Gil! We didn't we've done something like this before?" Bo frowned.

"BO! It's not a laugh matter! Look what I have done! The police was here! They investigated and they'll find us!" Gil panicked.

"Sis, ease up! They were here. And by the look of it, they should have fallen face down over us! At least should have bumped into us. At the very least they should have noticed us! But no. We awoke on the same spot where we have fallen. Untouched. Nobody is in sight or in the house, or else they would have heard us by now. So chill out!"

"You're right..." Gil agreed after thinking through it.

"Naturally."

"Shut up. How come they didn't even notice us?" she shot back curiously.

"No idea. Only you were up at the end, remember? Do **you** remember doing any other highly unbelievable, paranormal, voodoo shit?" Bo questioned.

Gil just looked at him and he just grinned. After sighing she tried to recall the last moments before she too passed out. "Well, after doing that stuff with Aunt, I felt extremely drained and tired. Like life force left my body or if not life than most definitely some other force, and my last though was 'If I pass out now, Dudley will found us and kill us. If only nobody would find us...' Along these lines..."

"There. That's it." Bo nodded satisfied. Problem solved.

"But...but, Bo! This cannot be it! I just though that! And we clearly were laying on the middle of the bloody kitchen!"

"You voodooed that spot...or us...so no one could find us! Well done, sis!"

"I didn't 'voodooed' anything!"

"Yes, you did! Just as I voodooed you back to consciousness..."

"Huh?"

"It's gotta be it! The weird force thing you said... that happened to me too, when I kissed you..."

"You kissed me?" Gil chimed in, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah. When you were out cold. It was quite nice actually..."

"But you do understand that it is considered **wrong** by our society, don't you?" Gil asked slowly.

"I do, but our society can do me a favor!" Bo said darkly. "I don't care! You are the very most important thing for me and no voodoo shit in the 'verse can change that!"

Gil smiled adoringly at her brother. "I love you too, Bo. But could you **not** snog me in public, please?"

Bo laughed out loud. "As you wish! Anyway, I felt that force thing flow through me and through the kiss into you... Do you reckon, we are Jedi?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bo!" Gil laughed.

"No, I'm serious. Let's test it!"

"How?" came the completely reasonable question.

"Hm...try make that glass float!" Bo suggested pointing on the glass of water Gil had drunk.

"What?" Gil asked bewildered. "And even if we were, you chucked it up right away. 'Try not. Do or do not, there is no try!' Yoda told so!"

"Now there you are! You are in for it, just that maddening, logical part of your mind holds you back... 'Feel... don't think. Use your instincts!'"

Gil sighed and closed her eyes. She knew that Bo will prod her until she gave in and do it. So she could as well as do it now. She allowed herself to relax. She tried to search herself, search for her center and find...something. She felt nothing, but Bo's presence and the link between them. It was reassuring and strong. She studied the link and found it leading to somewhere. It was not a place or a location or a thing as it had no boundaries, no location, no limit or material structure. It was just...the force. They knew they had a connection which was very unusual and unique and now she knew it fed on this...force. It was not a big bright ball of energy within herself. It was not a warm flow of energy. It was...herself. She was the force. And the force was her. They were one. She 'looked' at this force and reached out for it, even if she knew it was not material. And it called back to her. She could feel it.

"Bo..."

"Tell me... I can feel that you can feel it..."

"I do can feel something... Search yourself and look for my presence. Then our connection, how it feels, where it comes from, where it goes. And you will reach an untouchable, unfathomable, immaterial force. That is it! Feel it! Reach out for it! It responded to me..."

They fell silent again and Gil slowly opened her eyes. Bo was still busy searching his feelings... Gee, it sure did look like a Star Wars scene! She could still feel the force if she look for it. Once she knew the feel of it, she remembered it and could 'recall' it.

She decided to have a go at the glass. She took in the sight of the glass. Its size, form, material, weight. Then she imagined it floating. And...

Nothing.

Hm. She looked at the glass again. Discussed with herself silently what she wanted to do with it. She wanted to levitate it. She really wanted to levitate it. She concentrated and used her willpower to will the glass to hover. Opening her eyes again she saw...

The glass vanished!

Gil looked up to Bo to tell him she, though messed up, but managed to vanish the glass. But she cut herself short, as the glass was floating in mid air, align with her eye-level. She willed it the hover away. Really wanted it to hover away.

And it did.

"BO!"

"Shhh! I can see it!" said an irate Bo. "But look, I succeeded too!"

Gil looked at him and saw the cold pack floating just like her glass did. Speaking of the glass, as Gil's attention shifted to Bo's feat, the glass dropped and shattered into myriads of torrents.

"Bloody Hell, Gil! We are sodding JEDI!!" Bo shouted with glee!

"We are!" Gil bounced too. "But we have to get out of here as quickly as we can! We're Jedi-ing in the middle of a crime scene!"

"Who cares? If the police come, we'll just mind trick them!"

"Bo, stay on the ground with both feet. We're just...padawans... We have a lot to learn and advance. For this we need time and peace and...a place. This cursed place is out of the list!"

"I agree." Bo nodded emphatically.

"So we get out of here!" Gil insisted.

"Okay. But first, why don't we rob the place? For all things we can carry with us. Or what we can sell for a little money... They won't need it anymore... With Uncle paralyzed and Aunt scared to near death. Minimum to blindness..."

"Oh, don't mention it! I feel horrible enough without you bringing it up every five minutes..."

"But they deserved it!"

"I know! But I can't help it!" Gil cried.

"You know... It's okay. It means, you still have consciousness, remorse and guilt. Means you are not evil. Good thing, if you ask me."

"Right. Why don't you shut up and tend you leg? And why don't I ignore you for a bit and pack the house in backpacks?"

"Kay!" Bo shrugged and started 'voodooing' his leg.

Gil looked up at this. Bo often used this short form of okay, but... Now, an indescribable feeling stirred in her. As if she had heard the phrase 'Kay' before... But it passed just as fast, so she shrugged and stood up.

"So we will head out for the unknown..." she sighed looking out of the window.

"Who cares? We're Jedi!" Bo declared happily.

"Bo!"

"Yeah, pretty scary. But we'll stick together, and will do fine!" he said to her reassuringly.

"Yeah. Bo and Gil..."

"Two of a kind..."

"Playing together..."

"For life!"

* * *

«A/N» Thus endeth the first chapter, and our heroes headed out into the wilderness... What do you think so far? Worth continuing? My original idea wraps up their Hogwarts years and the Post period. But I can extend it of course... Just ask nicely and a lot! I need a lot of review in order to get myself to write the pre-school, out in the wild period. So keep 'em rollin, baby! I have no English beta, so the errors are solely mea culpa! I would normally read this through like two hundred times, but as I already did this with the first half and that it's 3 am here, I'll just post and log off for tonight...

Seeing as I write quite a lot of story (four) simultaneously, I won't say when the next chappie will be out and up here. Just be patient, if it interests you anyway...

Thanks for reading, fellows! Drop a review, plz!

EDITED 8-7-08

_«PSB»_


End file.
